Sparks
by Catch23North
Summary: ...And Dr. Cain *wonders* why his tools are always missing... X/Zero


Title: A Few Small Repairs

Disc.: Not mine, I know that, no money involved.

Pairing: RMX/Zero

...Total PWP.

* * *

Zero opened the door to the lab one-handed, a task that was harder than is sounds since X had him pinned -against- it. They stumbled inside, and X kicked the door shut after them.

"Where's the light switch?"

"Fuck the lights," growled Zero, leaning in for another kiss.

"I though your kink was screw-drivers?"

"Shut up, X."

-CRASH!-

"Uh... what was that?"

"Don't know. Don't care. Where's the table?"

"You know something, Zero?"

"Wh- what?" Zero wasn't really focusing on the question.

"You really need to relax," X whispered. Deftly, he reached into the cooling vent at the base of Zero's chest armor, and flipped his cut-off switch.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Zero. "I can't move!"

"That's the idea," X agreed.

"Un-freeze me!"

"No."

"What was I doing that pissed you off?" asked Zero, unhappily.

"Nothing... I just had this idea, and um, I thought you might like it, that's all," This was not going the way X had pictured it at all.

"Hey wait a minute... you mean you still want to-"

"Uh, yeah. But I wanted to try-" X broke off, and blushed in the dark.

"X, the word you're looking for is 'bondage'," grinned Zero.

"It is?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you wouldn't mind if..."

"No, I wouldn't," Zero assured him.

"Well, then..." X stepped back.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Zero.

X didn't answer. He turned on the nearest overhead lamp, but left the rest of the lab in shadow. Then he walked around Zero slowly, and considered his options. Zero was completely still, except for his face, which watched X's every move attentively. X reached up and took off Zero's helmet, setting it aside. Then he ran a piece of Zero's yellow bangs through his fingers, just because he could. He let it drop a moment later, and stroked a line down the side of Zero's face lightly with the back of his thumb.

Zero swore under his breath, and closed his eyes.

"No, keep them open. I want you to see this," X whispered.

"See what? You're just gonna tease me until I start screaming, aren't you?" complained Zero.

"Start screaming, and I'll duct-tape your mouth shut," X told him.

"Are you -sure- you've never done this before?" breathed Zero.

"Yeah, why?" asked X, mystified.

"No reason."

"Hmm..." X stepped back again, and eyed Zero critically. "I'm going to get the tool box," he decided.

Zero bit his lip, hard.

Back a minute later, X started rummaging through his prize for something appropriate. He located a small Alan wrench, and hung it over Zero's left ear, just for the hell of it. Next he found an amber vial of machine oil, set it aside, and kept looking.

Let's see... Phillips head... socket-wrench... magnetic charge reverser... drill key... pent-top- -Pent... yeah, that'll work, thought X.

X stood in front of Zero, and unscrewed one of the round green panels on the front of Zero's chest armor. Then he undid the black waterproof cover inside with the screwdriver he'd picked up earlier, and looked up at Zero's face mischievously.

"Keep watching..." he tucked the screwdriver point downwards into the top of Zero's ponytail, so that the solid gray handle rested against the back of Zero's head.

"Oh, 1011101..." muttered Zero.

And then it got worse.

Better.

SOMETHING.

X started licking the exposed circuitry underneath the chest panel he'd just removed. His tongue wasn't conductive enough to short any circuits out, but it sent a strobe-light cascade of random impulses through them. Connections were made in crazy locations, gone in an instant to be replaced by ones that made even less sense, and flared in Zero's mind like gasoline spilled on snow. Zero groaned softly.

X could taste the sharp champagne tang of tiny sparks under his tongue, and he reached up to place a finger against Zero's lips, not breaking contact to do so. Zero drew the finger into his mouth, and started stroking it with his tongue, unconsciously mirroring what X was doing to him lower down.

Zero wanted to move. Badly. To bend his head forward, or throw it back, or get his hands on X, or just sink onto the floor.

Anything but stand still, especially when X drew back.

"Don-don't stop..."

"I forgot to take my helmet off."

X yanked off his blue helmet, put it down over by the tool box, and returned with a kiss. To Zero, the taste was that of copper, warm plastic, and the smoky pine essence of resin-core solder. The only thing that X could taste in Zero's mouth was fresh oil. X paused.

"You bit your lip."

"I'll fix it later..." Zero promised, vaguely.

X kissed him a second time, then pulled back teasingly.

"You're going to get me drunk."

"Drunk and crazy. Good combination," murmured Zero.

"You think I'm crazy?" X raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'M getting there fast..."

X licked a curve of bright oil onto the outside swirl of one of Zero's ears, which did not do much for Zero's sanity problem.

"Crazy, huh?" X traced a fingertip across the exposed circuits in Zero's chest. "What crazy things would you do if you could move right now?"

"I'd take- -your glove off..."

"Then what?"

"Then your arm-guard. But I'd leave your chest armor where it is... and take off the piece around your hips..."

"Sounds fun." X agreed.

"You want me to do it?"

"Nahh, keep talking," grinned X.

"X-" protested Zero.

"Come on, tell me more about it."

"...I'd pick you up in both hands, and hold you in front of me, but with your legs over my shoulders... and both of my hands are flat against your-"

"Alright! Alright, just do it!" X released Zero's cutoff switch.

Zero picked X up and spun him around, then sat him down on the top of a nearby work bench.

"Good call," Zero purred.

X smiled, and said nothing.

Zero reached back and pulled the pent-top screwdriver out of his hair.

-END-


End file.
